owarinoseraphfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mahiru Hīragi
Mahiru Hīragi「柊 真昼, Hīragi Mahiru」jest obiektem miłości oraz przeklętą bronią Gurena Ichinose. Występuje w Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (pl. Serafin Końca: Panowanie Wampirów), gdzie jest postacią trzecioplanową oraz w light novel Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Katastrofa w wieku lat 16, gdzie pełni rolę protagonistki. Mahiru pochodzi z rodziny Hīragi, pretendowała do zostania głową rodziny, jednak przeistoczyła się w namanari, a następnie w demona, zostając zaklętą w katanie Gurena i przyjmując imię Mahiru-no-yo. Wygląd W light novel Mahiru jest opisywana przez Gurena oraz wielu innych ludzi jako piękna i młoda dziewczyna. Już w pierwszym tomie dwukrotnie zostaje nazwana "boginią" (przez Shiny'ię oraz Mito). Ma długie, jasne włosy (istnieją różne wersje co do koloru, czasami jej włosy przybierają niebieski, a czasami fioletowy odcień) oraz bursztynowe oczy. Shinoa Hīragi mówi, że jej przyrodnia siostra jest wyższa oraz bardziej zmysłowa niż ona. Kiedy Mahiru staje się namanari, nie wykazuje cech, które mogłyby wskazywać na ten stan, z wyjątkiem czerwonych oczu. Po zostaniu wampirem, jej tęczówki przestają utrzymywać bursztynową barwę, zmieniając ją na szkarłat, Mahiru rosną również kły. W anime: Jej włosy mają bardziej nasycony kolor, a piersi wydają się być mniejsze. Zazwyczaj jest widziana w dziewczęcym mundurku Pierwszego Liceum w Shibuy'i, który składa się z białej bluzy w stylu marynarskim oraz szarego kołnierza z czerwoną obszywką, widoczną również koło wykończeń rękawów. Mahiru nosi również spódnicę z pasem tego samego koloru co kołnierz oraz szare zakolanówki. Na nogach ma czarne buty. Osobowość Człowiek Mahiru jest bardzo popularną osobą oraz członkiem prestiżowej rodziny Hīragi, znana ze swojej życzliwości i tolerancji w stosunku do wszystkich innych rodów. We wspomnieniach Gurena, ukazanych w light novel, wydaje się być delikatna i urocza, na przykład dzieląc się ciastem z chłopcem czy też wykazując zmartwienie siniakami, jakich ten doświadczył na treningu. Jednak Mahiru jest podatna na wpływy swojej rodziny, co jest pokazane, kiedy odmówiła spotkania Gurena podczas gdy dwoje ludzi wysłanych przez Hīragich miało go przesłuchiwać. Jej duża inteligencja oraz umiejętności sprawiły, że ojciec ją faworyzuje, jednak mimo to dalej nienawidzi swojej rodziny. Mahiru wydaje się być bardziej empatyczna niż swoi bracia, co udowadnia, kiedy staje do pojedynku z Seishirō w obronie Sayuri. Mahiru ma duże ambicje oraz walczy z demonem, z którym się urodziła. Pokazana jest jej desperacja, kiedy próbuje uratować Shino'ę od demona, z którym młodsza Hīragi również musi się zmagać. Poświęca resztę ludzkości, aby ją uratować. right|293x293pxW light novel, w wieku piętnastu oraz szesnastu lat, Mahiru często jest opętana przez demona. Chce wtedy, na przykład, sprawić, aby Guren również stał się namanari, poprzez rozprzestrzenienie klątwy demona po jego ciele. W chwili, gdy Ichinose odcina sobie prawą dłoń, aby nie dopuścić do zainfekowania, Mahiru, jako człowiek, zaczyna płakać i przepraszać, starając się połączyć odciętą rękę z resztą ciała piętnastolatka (korzystając z tego, że na Gurena ma jeszcze wpływ zdolność szybkiej regeneracji demonów). Jest to jedna z niewielu scen w light novel, w której możemy zobaczyć Mahiru jako człowieka. Namanari Mahiru jest w tym stanie przez większość swojego życia, ponieważ urodziła się z demonem (podobnie jak jej siostra, Shinoa). Mimo to, w wieku dziecięcym jest w stanie się kontrolować, natomiast w wieku nastoletnim, przypadającym na trwanie light novel, demoniczna strona jej osobowości coraz bardziej przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem. Demon wypacza jej miłość do Gurena oraz nakłania ją do rozpoczęcia w ukryciu badań nad przeklętą bronią, tłumacząc się tym, że potrzebuje siły, aby chronić oraz być z Gurenem, w końcu jednak pragnienia zmieniają się w sposób diametralny - demon Mahiru chce rządzić światem, lub, w wypadku niepowodzenia tego planu - zniszczyć go. Mahiru-no-Yo bardzo często śmieje się i drwi z Kureto lub innych bohaterów. Nie okazuje sympatii w stosunku do nikogo, nawet Gurena (oprócz sytuacji, w których ludzka część jej osobowości jest w stanie oprzeć się demonowi). Jest w stanie zabić każdego, kto stanie na jej drodze. Jest zachwycona, gdy Guren z kimś walczy, pokazując swoją pełną siłę (nawet jeśli przeciwnikiem jest ona sama) lub gdy Guren jej dotyka. Ponieważ demoniczna oraz ludzka część osobowości się przez siebie przeplatają, bardzo często w light novel ukazane są uzewnętrznione kłótnie lub nawet rękoczyny. Najczęściej Mahiru sprzeciwia się swojemu demonowi, gdy ten naraża Gurena w jakiś sposób na niebezpieczeństwo. Wampir Osobowości Mahiru, podczas gdy jest wampirem, łączą się ze sobą całkowicie, nie kłócąc się już, ale tworząc razem dziwny charakter; tak więc Mahiru jako wampir jest wyniosła oraz szydecza, jak i beznadziejnie zakochana w Gurenie. Mimo to, w początkowej fazie po przemianie w wampira, Mahiru pochłonięta jest tylko i wyłącznie myślami o pragnieniu ludzkiej krwi - w szczególności krwi Gurena. Jak się dowiadujemy w light novel, lubi bawić się ludźmi oraz pić ich krew do ostatniej kropli. Demon Ludzka część osobowości Mahiru zostaje całkowicie pochłonięta przez Mahiru-no-Yo. Przez fakt, że staje się demonem typu opętującego można wywnioskować, że jest niezwykle brutalna w swych działaniach. Sprawia, że Guren przemienia się w namanari oraz opętuje go, jeśli tylko tego chce; zazwyczaj jest silniejsza od mężczyzny. U Mahiru-no-Yo nie występuje już podwójna osobowość, widać też, że decyzje podejmuje spokojnie i kierując się logicznym myśleniem. Historia Mahiru rodzi się w wyniku eksperymentu nad demonami w roku 1996, poprzez zapłodnienie nasieniem Tenri'ego Hīragi'ego opętanych kobiet. Eksperyment powodzi się; Mahiru już od pierwszych dni swojego życia ma wewnątrz siebie demona. Kiedy dziewczynka ma sześć lat, Hīragi zabijają jej matkę, więc ta, powodowana złością, zbliża się do rodu Ichinose, wiedząc, że to zirytuje jej rodzinę. Po spotkaniu chłopca o imieniu Guren Ichinose zakochuje się w nim z wzajemnością, jednak zostają brutalnie rozdzieleni przez rodzinę Hīragi na następne dziesięć lat. Trzy lata po separacji Mahiru od Gurena rodzi się jej siostra - Shinoa Hīragi, która również zostaje poddana temu samemu eksperymentowi. Ośmiolatka czuje potrzebę zaopiekowania się nią, w przyszłości będą miały niezwykle silną więź emocjonalną. W pewnym okresie swojego życia (możliwe, że trochę przed narodzinami Shino'i) Mahiru zaczyna miewać koszmary, w których przemawia do niej z mroku głos demona. Im starsza się staje, tym bardziej głos przybiera na mocy, jak i również sny coraz częściej się pojawiają. Gdy Mahiru dowiaduje się, że jej młodsza siostra również cierpi na tę przypadłość, nakazuje jej, aby nikomu nic nie mówiła, inaczej Hīragi mogą chcieć wykorzystać je jako obiekty eksperymentów. Rok później Hīragi wybierają metodą eliminacji potencjalnego partnera Mahiru, Shiny'ię, oraz przyjmują go do swojej rodziny. Ród dziewczynki pragnie, aby ta w przyszłości urodziła silne dziecko, które będzie godne noszenia ich nazwiska. Jednak mimo to, podczas pierwszego spotkania przyszłych narzeczonych, Mahiru wyjawia dziesięciolatkowi, że nigdy go nie pokocha, ponieważ jej serce należy już do innego chłopca. Shinya tego nie akceptuje; twierdzi, że jeszcze nigdy nie był od kogoś gorszy. Dziewczynka proponuje luźno, aby stoczyli walkę, by chłopiec poznał, jakie to uczucie. Zaczynają pojedynek, Mahiru zwodzi Shiny'ię, a walka kończy się po kilku sekundach wygraną dziesięciolatki. Po tym uzgadniają wspólnie, że dziewczynka nie wyjawi nikomu, że nie chce być z adoptowanym bratem, ponieważ gdyby to zrobiła, jej rodzina zgładziłaby Shiny'ię oraz rozpoczęła nowe poszukiwania kandydata; Mahiru chwali również przyszłego narzeczonego, twierdząc, że jest mądry i sam się tego domyślił. Później dziesięciolatka stwierdza, że nie będzie oponowała, gdy Shiny'ia się w kimś zakocha; będą jednak udawać, że są razem. Gdy Mahiru zaczyna dojrzewać płciowo, wpływ demona na nią staje się silniejszy, do tego stopnia, że ciągle traci przytomność, realizując pragnienia demona. Nie chcąc, aby Shinoa podzieliła jej los, dziewczyna wznawia badania nad przeklętą bronią i dołącza do Bractwa Tysiąca Nocy, aby ci pomogli jej, w zamian za przekazywanie im informacji o rodzinie Hīragi. W ten sposób Mahiru rozpoczyna eksperymenty nad demonicznymi siłami, używając samej siebie jako królika doświadczalnego. W pewnym momencie swojego życia młoda Hīragi znajduje sposób, aby wyciągnąć demona z Shino'i, jednak za pewną cenę - musi go wziąć do siebie, co przyśpiesza jej własne przekształcenie w namanari. Będąc bliską zamianie w całkowitego demona, Mahiru zaczyna miewać wizje dotyczące przyszłości, między innymi twierdząc, że w Boże Narodzenie 2012 roku nastąpi koniec świata, co ma być karą zesłaną przez Boga na ludzkość za zbytnią zuchwałość i pogwałcenie tabu. Ostatecznie, Mahiru staje się demonem i zostaje zabita przez Gurena. Staje się częścią Serii Czarnych Demonów poprzez zaklęcie w jego przeklętej broni. Fabuła: Guren Ichinose: Katastrofa w wieku lat 16 Tom I W prologu zostaje przedstawiona scena, gdy Mahiru i Guren są jeszcze dziećmi. Dziewczynka pyta się chłopca, czy ten zamierza za nią wyjść, gdy dorosną; jest rozczarowana odpowiedzią, mimo wiedzy, iż oboje nie mają wpływu na fakt, że nie mogą się pobrać, skoro ich status społeczny znacznie się różni. Mahiru zaczyna płakać, myśląc o tym oraz twierdzi, że to wszystko przez jej rodzinę. W tym momencie przychodzą mężczyźni wysłani przez ród Hīragi, wysłani w celu zabrania dziewczynki od Ichinose. Biją chłopca do nieprzytomności i odchodzą razem z Mahiru, nie zważając na płacz oraz protestowanie pięciolatki. Tak wygląda ostatnie spotkanie tej dwójki; następny raz zobaczą się za dziesięć lat. Drogi Mahiru oraz Gurena krzyżują się ponownie w Pierwszym Liceum w Shibuy'i; piętnastolatek widzi dziewczynę pierwszy raz od dziesięciu lat podczas przemówienia, jakie ta ma wygłosić jako przewodnicząca klas pierwszych. Hīragi nie zauważa go wtedy w tłumie uczniów. Podczas mowy Mahiru prezentuje się według Gurena jak "boginia". Wymiana zdań pierwszy raz zachodzi pomiędzy Gurenem a Mahiru dopiero w rozdziale czwartym. Piętnastolatek traktuje dziewczynę chłodno i z dystansem, powodując u niej zarówno smutek, jak i złość. W pewnym momencie rozmowy Guren mówi, że jest piękna; dziewczyna zawstydza się, twierdząc, że nawet jeśli był to pusty komplement, to i tak cieszy się z jego słów. Jednak kiedy pod koniec rozmowy piętnastolatek ironicznie gratuluje jej narzeczeństwa z Shiny'ią, ta jedynie sztywno dziękuje, po czym wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Ciekawostki * Mahiru 「真昼」 oznacza "południe". * Hīragi 「柊」 oznacza "ostrokrzew". * Imię jako demon, Mahiru-no-Yo 「真昼ノ夜」 oznacza "noc w południe". * Mahiru jest dotychczas jedynym znanym demonem, który jest opętany przez innego demona. * Jej demonami byli Shikama Dōji oraz Asuramaru, którzy aktualnie opętują jej siostrę i protagonistę głównej serii. * W rankingu popularności Mahiru zajęła ósme miejsce zdobywając 957 punktów. * Psychicznie Mahiru ma 24 lata, biologicznie tylko 16. * Odnosząc się do fanbooka 8.5: ** Interesuje się przyszłością, ambicjami oraz pożądaniem Gurena, eksperymentem "Serafina Końca". ** Ulubionym jedzeniem są ludzkie serca i umysły, inne demony. ** Jest zakochana w Gurenie. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie kobiece Kategoria:Przeklęte Kategoria:Przeklęta broń Kategoria:Sekta Hyakuya Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Rekrut Japońskiej Imperialnej Armii Demonów Kategoria:Były Członek rodziny Hīragi Kategoria:Były wampir Kategoria:Namanari